Drive
by phasha18
Summary: Lash is learning to drive. He hates his lessons, but is starting to fall for the girl teaching him. Lash&OC. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters of 'Sky High' meaning that I don't own Lash or any other character from the movie. They may or may not be mentioned in my little story. I do own Sarah Montgomery. _

**Summary: **_Lash is learning to drive. He hates his lessons, but is starting to fall for the girl teaching him._

_**A/N:**__ I'm basing this off experience, of learning to drive. And having to get 50 hours experience learning before going to the next level. Also, "Top of the World" and "Follow You Home" should be updated within the next week._

**Title: Drive**

Lash was waiting nervously inside his house, pacing up and down the hallway. He hated learning how to drive, corners didn't seem to like him. Walking up to the front door and peering out it, Lash sighed as he spotted the familiar driving school car.

"Lash, have you got your log book?" his mother questioned, walking out from the kitchen at the opposite end of the hall.

"Yes, mom," Lash grumbled looking at her and then scowling at the door.

"Money? your learner's permit?" she questioned, Lash simply nodded refusing to speak again.

Outside, Sarah Montgomery, a new driving instructor at the school had no idea what she was in for. Lash was only her second teaching job, and she had no idea how much the teen disliked learning to drive. Cautiously she knocked on the front door. Lash grumbled opening the door and stumbling backwards when he saw that it wasn't his regular teacher.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Lash," Sarah said politely once the door was open and she was face to face with the teen.

"I'm...I'm Lash," Lash stuttered, staring at the girl who simply smiled at him before she spoke again.

"Mr Jenkinson won't be teaching you any more, something about you giving him a heart attack," Sarah paused looking at him before she realised that she hadn't introduced herself. "I'm Miss Montgomery, but you can call me Sarah," she added before turning and starting to walk back down to the car, which was an automatic.

"Behave Lash," his mother called as Lash followed Sarah down to the car. He stopped realising that she was standing at the passenger side.

"I...I..." he stuttered not being able to think of what to say.

"Relax, just get in," Sarah sighed, she had one advantage against Lash's old driving teacher. His old teacher wasn't a super.

Lash stayed where he was until Sarah telekinetically unlocked the passenger door and then the drivers side. She then opened them smirking before she climbed in.

"Lash, when you need help, I'll help," Sarah told him, so reluctantly he walked around to the drivers side and climbed in the car closing the door and putting on his seatbelt.

"Okay," Lash grumbled focusing his eyes on the road in front of him.

"I'm guessing that you know how to start the car?" Lash shook his head, causing Sarah to sigh. "Okay, first put the keys into the ignition and then turn them towards the dash board,"

"Uh huh," Lash mumbled, fumbling with the keys in the ignition before finally getting them in and doing what she said. "Now what?" he questioned, turning his head slightly to face her.

"Pull up the handbrake and then put it into drive," Sarah told him watching as the younger boy did what she said. "Make sure you foot is on the brake so that we don't start rolling anywhere first," she added, she had made sure that her foot was on the brake on her side first.

"Where are you making me drive?" Lash questioned, looking at her and then at the road in front of them.

"I want you to just to what I say, put your left indicator on," Sarah told him, he switched the indicator on but to the right. "Lash, we're not driving into your house, so switch it the other way," Lash fumbled with the indicator switching it the right way. "Now blind spot check,"

"Blind spot?" Lash blinked, Mr Jenkinson had never had him check his blind spot so he didn't really know what it was.

Sarah sighed it was going to be a long hour and they hadn't even made it out of the parking spot. Lash listened carefully as Sarah explained what your blind spot was and that you were supposed to check it whenever you changed lanes. After a couple more minutes Lash hesitantly pulled out of the parking spot and they were literally creeping up his street.

"Okay, once we get to the end of your street we're going to turn right," Sarah said watching as Lash instantly froze, corners were one thing that he hated.

"I can't," he muttered his eyes glazing over as he continued to creep along the street.

"Lash, you can. Put your right indicator on," she told him calmly.

"No, I can't," he grumbled, hesitantly putting on the right indicator as they passed a bright green garbage can. "I can't do corners,"

"Put your foot on the brake," Sarah sighed, as she had her foot hovering above her brake. "Like I said before, I'll help you," she added, noticing how unconfident he seemed to be behind the wheel.

"But that's cheating," Lash muttered, almost slamming his foot on the brake as they got to the corner. "Sorry..."

"It's alright, and it's not cheating. I'm here to teach you and that's what I'm doing,"

Lash mumbled incoherently as he allowed her to guide him around the corner, she did very little guiding as he had his foot firmly on the brake the entire time. Sarah smirked releasing her hold on the steering wheel and making Lash think that she was still helping him. As long as he thought she was helping him he'd be fine.

"I hate corners," Lash grumbled as she got him to turn left into the next street. Only this time he went a little too far and ran straight into the gutter.

"Calm down," Sarah told him, putting her hand on his shoulder only to have it thrown off. "You did just fine," she added.

"I did not!" Lash exclaimed as Sarah used her telekinesis to get them back onto the road.

"You did, Lash," she told him, but remained adamant that he didn't. "Look we're going to go around the block once more and then your lesson's over,"

"Corner's don't like me," Lash grumbled, turning his head and glaring at her.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Sarah smiled at him before she spoke again. "Corner's never liked me either, in fact. On one of my first lessons I knocked a hub cap off going around a corner,"

Lash snickered at the thought as he decided that if his own teacher had mastered learning to drive then surely he could do it...eventually. For the rest of the lesson Lash let Sarah tell him where he had to go, but he made her help him get around the corners.

"Lash, you know I will be getting you out into the traffic by your next lesson," Sarah told him, before she had him pull up in front of his house. "Now do you think that you can park?"

"No." he stated simply shaking his head before the rest of him started to shake.

"Calm down. Put your right indicator on," she told him, making sure one of her hands kept the wheel steady. "Now blind spot check, while carefully putting your foot on the brake and guiding the car in," she added, as Lash took a deep breath and did exactly what she said before slamming his foot on the brake. "Lash!"

"Sorry," he mumbled, before Sarah took over and parked the car.

Over the next few months Lash decided that corners weren't so bad, and that he didn't mind his driving lesson's especially since he had found out that Sarah wasn't much older than him. When it came down to his final lesson, Lash was a ball of nerves not knowing whether he was going to pass or not. Sarah wasn't there to help him, but she had assured him that by the time he had finished the test she would be there.

"Mom, I can't do this!" Lash yelled standing in the hallway of his house. His mother was about to take him to his driving test.

"Dear, you can do it. Sarah thinks you can," his mother said calmly as her son stretched his way over to him.

"But, I can't..." Lash grumbled before his mother turned him around and practically dragged him out to the car. "Can I drive to the test?" he asked quietly.

"Of course you can,"

Lash took his time in getting to the testing centre. Once there he and his mother walked in and he was signed in and almost instantly whisked off to his test. Lash took the test and did everything almost perfectly, scoring a 98 out of 100, meaning that he was onto the next level of licence. Just as Sarah had promised him she was there as he got his licence photo.

"See, Lash. I told you could do it," she smirked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Lash's eyes went wide. _"Wait till you finish school,"_

"But I would have failed with out you," Lash mumbled, before he quickly hugged her and then walked back over to his mother wondering what Sarah had meant.


End file.
